


Battlescars

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes Dies, Character Death, Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt Rick Grimes, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Negan finds Rick after Carl shoots himself in that cabin with unexpected results. (Sort of Fix-It)
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Rick left the abandoned cabin as fast as he could. He sobbed hard as he heard the gun being fired. That was it. All was over. His boy was dead. He could barely see where he was going from the tears. Rick felt his breath hitching as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt sick. He walked deeper into the woods feeling lost. He didn't even care where he was going. He needed a way out of the pain he was feeling. 

The harsh winter air in combination with the snow that was falling wasn't enough to make him snap out of it. Suddenly he heard someone whistling and he whipped the tears from his eyes quickly. To his surprise and hatred, he saw Negan appearing from the woods swinging Lucille. He was the last person he wanted to see right now. Negan took notice of him and a huge grin appeared on his face. 

"Well look at that" he told him excitedly "I was on my way to your humble home when we stopped due to a car problem. So I decide to walk off a bit and look what you discover"

Rick didn't speak. He thought of running away as fast as he could. 

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment Rick?" Negan asked "Cat got your tongue?" as he approached him threateningly. 

Rick snapped and decided to run. He had to get away from him. Negan growled as he saw Rick trying to escape and ran behind him. Rick wasn't careful though and he slipped falling abrupty to the ground. Negan smirked above him. 

"Ts ts so rude Rick" he told him disappointed as Rick was looking at him with fear. 

"Leave me the hell alone" snapped Rick as he tried to sit up. 

Negan pointed Lucille at him threateningly. 

"It would be so easy to kill you right now" he told him "you are defenseless and all mine basically"

"Do it then" Rick snapped sounding absolutely exhausted. He didn't care if Negan was gonna kill him or not anymore. His heart ached for Judith but he knew there were people who would take care of her. 

Negan lowered his bat, stepping back. He masked his confusion with indifference.

"No, not tonight."

Rick let out a wry laugh, and it was unlike him. "No, of course not. That would be too easy, wouldn't it? You need me alive because you may find other ways to use me. To scavenge for you or you may take me as your prisoner to use me for your personal needs" Rick sobbed "Yeah, see? You don't really care. You won't kill me. That's fine, it doesn't matter, i'll find some other way to d-" He cut himself off, realizing he'd revealed a little(a lot) too much that could be used against him, things he wouldn't admit out loud to anyone. He sighed.

Negan looked at him with a shocked look at Rick's words. He had never seen him like that before. So given up. 

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked him. 

Rick let tears fall from his eyes as he stood up. 

"Carl is dead" he told him "He got bit" as more tears fell from his eyes. 

Negan's eyes widened and he felt pain filling him up. He couldn't believe that the kid was dead. 

Rick just stood in front of him with a lost expression as he continued sobbing. 

Negan approached him carefully and he rested his hand on his shoulder. 

Rick didn't move back to his surprise and just looked at him with his glassy blue eyes. 

"Don't. If anyone deserves to live it's you. Do you even know how many people would miss you? Let me tell you- a lot. And you've got an obligations to those people and Alexandria.Protecting it from horrible people like me, right?" Negan told him as he teared up as well. "Come to the Sanctuary with me today and I'll return you home in the morning" he pleaded him. Rick shouldn't be left alone in his situation. 

"Will you stop being an asshole to me?" Rick questioned as he whipped the tears from his eyes. 

"That's not possible Rick" Negan told him with a very small chuckle as he pulled him in for a hug to warm him up from the snow that was falling around them. 

The pain wouldn't go away easily but he was gonna try his hardest to help fix Rick Grimes.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got back to the cars, the issue that had occurred, had been fixed. Negan sat at the back seat with Rick by his side. Outside there was snow falling. Rick averted his eyes as the car started moving. He had no idea why he had agreed to go back to the Sanctuary. Probably it had to do with Negan's change of behavior. He saw him at his most vulnerable time and not only he did nothing to hurt him but he tried to comfort him. 

Negan saw Rick's sore expression and put his hand on top of his. Rick snapped out of his thoughts and looked at their hands. Negan gave him a light squeeze and Rick let him. It felt nice to have someone by his side in souch rough hours. Half an hour later they arrived at the Sanctuary and the road had been covered with a layer of snow. Rick had never been to Negan's home, although he had heard stories from Daryl and Carl. It didn't seem so scary with the snow, but maybe it had to do that Negan wasn't the same either. He was much softer and Rick was sure that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. They both got out of the car and Negan told his men to not disturb him. He grabbed Rick's cold hands again and led him inside. 

Rick couldn't help but stare everywhere around him as they walked. 

"You are freezing Rick" told him Negan quietly as he looked at him "I'll get you to warmth, don't worry"

Rick gave him a hesitant nod as he was curious where they were going. They walked upstairs and Negan opened the door to his room. It was nothing like Rick had imagined. He thought it would be dark and to have creepy things. Instead it was very modern, spotless and comfortable. Negan led him inside and guided him to the couch feeling a pang of pain as he remembered Carl sitting at the same place. He should be strong for Rick though. 

Negan lit up the fireplace and a nice warmth started spreading. He prepared Rick a cup of hot tea. It would help him a lot. 

"Here you are" told him Negan with a small smile as he put the mug in his hands. 

"Thank you" mumbled Rick as he took a sip. It was nice for the cold weather. 

Negan sat across from him. Suddenly Rick let out a sob and it almost broke Negan's heart. 

"Rick I...-" he started, unsure of how to comfort him. He missed the kid terribly as well. It was very unfair that he died. Carl should have outlived them all. 

"My boy is dead" sobbed Rick as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Negan let out a deep sigh. 

"He was one of the bravest kids" Negan said thoughtfully "wish I didn't make him sing"

"What do you mean?" Rick questioned as he tried to dry his eyes. 

"When he sneaked to the Sanctuary and shot two of my men, I brought him here and demanded to take the bandage off in order to show me his eye-or lack thereof and to sing me a song. It was " You are my sunshine". That terrified him. Wish I didn't make him do that..."

"It was what my wife, Lori, used to sing to him. Do you remember how it goes?" asked Rick as fresh tears appeared in his eyes "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are gray.You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..."

"Please don't take my sunshine away" added Negan in a soft tone. 

He stood up and sat down next to Rick. 

"I miss him Negan" Rick cried out. 

"I know Rick, I know..." told him Negan as he hugged him tightly and let Rick cry to his white T-shirt. 

Negan lost time of how long they stayed like that. The sky had gotten dark outside. Finally Rick pulled back and he was feeling absolutely drained. 

"I'll go tell them to prepare you a room" said Negan as he went to stand up. 

Rick grabbed him by the arm though and his eyes were pleading. 

"Please can I stay with you? Don't want to be left alone" he begged him. 

Negan's eyes softened as he looked at him. 

"Sure" he said eventually. 

He gave Rick pyjamas and he laid next to him. Rick moved closer to him. 

"I want to kiss you Negan" he said out of sudden. 

Negan sighed as shifted to look at him. 

"You should sleep. That's what I want" he told him. 

"Please Negan" Rick almost whined "I want you right here and now" he said as he tried to get closer to his face. 

Negan threw an arm over Rick's body to stop him. 

"Sleep Rick" he said to him again. 

"You don't want me. Isn't that it?" Rick sobbed out. 

"No Rick. Of course I do" said Negan as he tried to comfort him "you are grieving now"

"Why don't you take advantage though?" Rick sobbed. 

Negan rested on his elbow and looked at him seriously. 

"I would never do that to you. You need to grieve Carl properly and after that if you still want it, I'm yours. Not before that"

He laid back down and pulled Rick closer to him. 

"Sleep Ricky, I got you" he whispered to him. Rick had a very long day and he should rest. 

Rick nodded and snuggled closer to Negan for warmth. 

Negan looked at him as he fell asleep and wanted to keep him in his bed forever. But that wasn't up to him. 

One thing he knew though. Carl had died believing in a better world. He and Rick would make this dream happen for real. No matter what it took. 

That was his promise to Carl Grimes. 

~ The End ~


End file.
